The Portal to Home
by Accalia Lea
Summary: Train Heartnet attempted to follow Creed through one of his portals, but was tricked and ended up coming out in the Naruto world. Will he ever get back home or will the lazy jounin he's living with seduce him into the life of a ninja?
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place in the Naruto world during Naruto's time as hokage. I haven't gotten that far in the show so all of the knowledge is coming from internet research. I apologize if I got anything wrong. For Black Cat this happens just after Creed Diskenth becomes his number one enemy. This will be a multi chapter fic, but I'm not sure how quickly it will be updated so if you like this first chapter make sure to follow. Rated M for later lemons/yaoi!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Black Cat or any of the characters therein!

 **Chapter 1**

Shikamaru Nara was bored. He was currently walking around town, hands in his pockets and looking for something to do. Normally boredom was not something the lazy jounin ever experienced, but lately it was becoming a more common occurrence. His best friends were busy with their dates and working. Choji had invited Shikamaru out a few times, but with his girlfriend Karui along Shika had felt too much like a third wheel. He didn't want to interrupt his friends lives and he didn't mind being on his own.

Well, at first he hadn't minded. Shikamaru had always liked finding time to himself to cloud watch or just relax, but he had been doing so much of that lately and it was causing his current boredom. Choji had suggested that he get himself a girlfriend, but what his friends didn't know was that he wasn't into women. He was gay and no one knew, not even his own family. It wasn't that he cared what anyone thought of him, it was just that no one had ever asked and he had never felt the need to tell anyone either.

Pausing his walking for a moment, Shikamaru stopped at a food stand to buy an apple. He began to eat it as he walked, surveying the town around him. Most of the people he knew, but there were always visitors and traveling salesmen in the town. Being a cautious shinobi he always kept an eye on any new comers.

When he had finished his apple he walked over to a trash bin that was near the mouth of an alley to throw it away. Glancing up, he noticed someone in the alley. They quickly disappeared around a corner before he could see who it was. Something felt off and he frowned. No one traveled down this alley normally. He decided to follow the person and quickly jumped up onto the roof of one of the buildings beside the alley, being careful not to be seen.

As a jounin of the Leaf he needed to be sure the suspicious person he saw was not a threat. He ran quickly but silently after the figure as they moved away from the buildings and into the woods. Once the figure was beneath the trees they started to move faster and Shikamaru had to work to keep up. Suddenly the figure stopped in a small clearing near one of the many rivers surrounding Konoha.

"Dammit Creed!" the young man shouted in anger.

Shikamaru remained quiet, watching from a perch in a nearby tree. He could only assume the young man was cursing a person, but he did not recognize the name 'Creed.' He could only hope that this person was not a spy. His brows furrowed in concern.

"Why did you send me here? I swear I will kill you when I return!"

The young man stood and turned back toward the village but stood silently, as if contemplating his next move. Shikamaru took this moment to get a good look at the young man. He was wearing black jeans and a black button up shirt. He was also wearing a long black jacket that reminded Shikamaru of the black cloaks of the Akatsuki, but it had no markings and clung tightly to the young mans figure, hiding nothing.

When Shikamaru's eyes came to rest on the young man's face his breath hitched for a moment. His hair was a dark brunette color that appeared almost black in the shadows. The young man's eyes were gold and reminded Shikamaru of a cat's eyes. He appeared young with slightly childlike features, but his jaw line was hard and Shika could see the hardness in his eyes. One last thing caught his eye and he almost laughed, but stopped himself before he could be caught. The young man was wearing a bell around his neck, very similar to a collar that a cat would wear.

The young man didn't seem to be interested in heading back toward the village and as Shikamaru watched he began gathering firewood to camp out for the night. It was getting dark and Shika briefly wondered if he should somehow send word to the Hokage that he was tracking a potential threat, but he decided to observe a little longer first. The brunette started a small fire, but paid close attention to his surroundings and Shikamaru knew he would have to be careful.

Finally the young man laid down in the grass beside the fire and closed his eyes. Shikamaru readjusted himself on the branch and decided to rest for a little while. When morning came Shika woke in time to see the young man kick the last of his fire's embers out and then tuck his hands into the pockets of his black jeans. When he had fled the village he had managed to sneak through the main gate unnoticed. Now the young man turned south and started walking. Throughout that day as Shikamaru followed, the young man made his way around the outside wall of the village, avoiding any guard towers.

Sneaking back over the wall somewhere near the training grounds the young man continued to avoid people and Shikamaru stated close behind. He stopped near training ground three and Shika became tense. A few of the academy students were practicing on that training ground right now and the young man seemed to be observing them. The young man appeared to be very confused by the students actions and Shikamaru furrowed his brows. The students were currently practicing with shuriken and it was a fairly simple thing to do.

One of the students created a clone for them to practice with, another simple thing, and Shikamaru watched as the young man gaped at them in awe. It was as if he had never seen such a thing and suddenly Shika wasn't as concerned about this man being a threat, but about where he may have come from. He decided that if the young man managed to stay out of trouble until nightfall, he would approach him.

When night came the young man found a secluded spot in the trees not to far from the training grounds and created another small fire. His stomach growled noisily and the young man groaned. Shikamaru decided now was the time to approach the young man and he did so with a boxed lunch in each hand.

"Hello," he said as he walked up to the small fire.

"Who are you?!" The young man was suddenly on his feet and holding what appeared to be a firearm. It was smaller than what Shikamaru was used to seeing, but it had the same shape and the young man was definitely holding it as though it was a weapon.

"I'm Shikamaru. I brought food," he offered, hoping to calm the young man.

Train cautiously lowered his gun as he smelled the food his surprise visitor brought. His stomach growled again in response. Since he had jumped through that portal he hasn't eaten and it's been nearly two full days now. He licked his lips and then his eyes moved from the lunch boxes up to the face of his visitor.

The man was tall and had spiky black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. He wore black pants and a black sleeveless shirt with a white coat. The coat was short sleeved and completely unzipped allowing the low neckline of the undershirt to show off the man's upper chest and collar bones. There was a short goatee on his chin and he appeared intimidating, that is until he smiled. Train relaxed and placed his gun back into it's holster before taking one of the offered boxes.

"Thank you," he said and then began to eat, quickly devouring the whole box. The other man then handed him the second box. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'll eat later," the other man answered and Train shrugged, devouring the second box quickly as well.

"So, who are you kid?" Shikamaru asked once the boy had finished eating.

Train looked up at him thoughtfully. He didn't want to cause any trouble so he decided honesty was the best option. Perhaps this man would be able to help him get back home.

"My name is 13, Black Cat," he pulled his shirt to the side slightly, revealing his tattoo, "but you can call me Train."

"How did you get here Train?" Shikamaru was a little confused by the kid's name. It was very unusual.

"Creed tricked me," Train ground his teeth angrily and glared at the fire. Before Shika could respond the boy continued. "I tried to follow him through one of his portals, but he sent me here when I stepped through. I come from Japan. Do you know how I can get back there?"

"I've never heard of a place called Japan. This is Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves. I've been around, but I've never heard of that place. Are you ok kid?" Shikamaru was suddenly concerned.

"No, that can't be! Do you have a map? Maybe I can find it," Train pleaded. He was feeling a little afraid. Where on earth had Creed sent him?!

"Sure, here you go," Shikamaru handed over a map of the Elemental Nations and watched as Train scoured over it, looking more and more confused every second.

"This isn't right at all! America isn't on here! Neither is Europe or Africa or any other countries I know! What is going on?!"

"Calm down. I don't know what any of those places are, but could you maybe tell me more about this portal you stepped through?" Shikamaru wanted the young man to calm down, but he also wanted to try and help him if he could.

"I don't know much about it. One moment I was in Japan and the next I was in some alley way with strange looking people and buildings nearby. I ran out of town and into the woods where I stayed last night. Now here we are," Train explained. _So that alley where I saw him was where he first appeared,_ Shika thought.

"I think you may be from a different world. You should come with me to see the Hokage tomorrow. He needs to know about this."

"What's a Hokage?" Train asked curiously.

"You mean Japan doesn't have one of those?" Shikamaru asked incredulously. Train continued to stare, uncomprehending. "A leader..." Shika tried.

"You mean the Prime Minister?"

"Interesting. I definitely believe you are not from this world. We'll speak to the Hokage in the morning, but for tonight would you like to sleep inside?"

Shikamaru led Train to his house where they spent the night. At first light Shika woke Train and led him to the Hokage tower. Once they were inside Shikamaru asked the anbu to leave the room. He wanted to discuss this with Naruto alone. Together Shika and Train explained everything they had discussed the night before. Naruto listened quietly until they had both finished.

"I believe you're right Shikamaru. This young man isn't from this world. What did you do for a living back in your world? We'll need to find a cover for you while you're here." Naruto seemed to trust Train and Shikamaru agreed with that feeling.

"Ah, well..." Train scratched the back of his head. He didn't want to seem threatening, but... "I was an assassin. I was raised by Chronos and given the name 13 or Black Cat by them. I recently left them and became a sweeper." At that he received confused looks from both men. "Bounty hunter," he clarified.

"Hmm, we'll have to test your skills and see where you would fit best. Shika, please go get Hinata Hyuga. We need to know how much chakra he has."

While Shikamaru was getting Hinata, Naruto took that time to explain the basics of being a ninja as Train would have to pretend to be one until he figured out how to go home. Train listened intently and was excited to learn anything that may help him with his fighting skills. When Shikamaru arrived back with Hinata, Train immediately stood, ready to find out how much chakra he carried.

"What do you see darling?" Naruto asked his wife.

"His chakra is...black," she answered nervously, "but he has a lot of it." Naruto and Shikamaru exchanged nervous glances.

"Is that bad?" Train asked as he watched their responses.

"It's good that your chakra reserves are large, but you need to be very careful when we begin training. Dark chakra requires extreme control. If you lose control the consequences will be very damaging."

Shikamaru nodded as Naruto explained. Once they were finished talking Naruto told Shika to take Train to the forest of death to test his current skills. Shika asked Train to wait outside and hung back to speak to Naruto alone.

"Do you think it's possible for his chakra to change?" Shikamaru asked.

"As you know, dark chakra is formed from the negative emotions of the heart. For his to be black...he must have had something extremely traumatic happen to him. If it was only gray I would say perhaps there was a chance, but I'm afraid he'll just have to learn to control it as it is," Naruto answered morosely. He didn't like it either, but all they could do was train the young man and hope that he had enough skill to maintain control. Shikamaru nodded and then walked outside to lead Train to the forest of death.

At the end of the day, when they left the forest, Shikamaru was watching Train thoughtfully. The young man had shown a lot of skill, even if he used a strange weapon. Train was very fast and very quiet. His speed reminded the older man of a certain kekkei genkai, but he couldn't think of the name of it right now. Suddenly Shika found himself wondering exactly how old this kid was. He looked to be no older than 16, but this level of skill was unheard of without proper ninja training. His stealth and speed were nearly on par with the anbu. Briefly he wondered what kind of training Chronos had put Train through.

"So, what's next?" Train asked as he walked, hands back in the pockets of his black jeans. Shikamaru quickly figured out their next move.

"We need to get you some new clothes. You need to blend in better." He led them to a clothing store where Train picked out some black pants, similar to what Shika was currently wearing, and some black long sleeve shirts that reminded Shika of Kakashi's clothing. They also picked out some sandals for him before he went into the changing room.

When Train stepped out of the changing room Shikamaru had to swallow, his mouth feeling suddenly dry. The young man was stunning and the black shirt he had on revealed his muscular physic. Shika finally understood why Kakashi always wore those shirts. He shook his head reminding himself that this young man was probably only 16. He himself was 27.

"Good, now we need to get you some proper ninja tools. Let's go," Shikamaru shook his head one more time and then led Train to a weapons shop where they got him a standard tools case, some shuriken and some kuni knives. They also picked up some paper bombs and wire. Finally they went back to the hokage tower to report to Naruto.

"He did extremely well in the forest of death. I think he should be made a shinobi immediately. With his skill set I could see him taking a place in the anbu sir," Shikamaru stated confidently.

"Is that so?" Naruto looked at Train curiously. "Very well, as of this moment you are a shinobi of the Leaf. I'm assigning you to Shikamaru Nara for further training and as your squad leader. You are free to search for a way back to your own world, but when you are not busy with that you will be working with him. In this world we will call you Kuro Neko."

"I don't currently have any students so it will be just you and me for now, Neko," Shika stated and smiled at the young man. He noticed that Train had equipped his tool case and was wearing it on his left leg. He stored that information in the back of his mind for use on their missions.

"You can call me Kuro," Train answered. He wasn't thrilled about this new name, even though it literally translated to 'black cat' it still felt strange. He hoped that Shikamaru would only call him that strange name when they were in public.

"Ok Kuro. Let's go get some food." Shikamaru led them to Ichiraku Ramen where they ate dinner. Since Train had no currency from this world, Shika paid for them both and then they went back to Shikamaru's house. Since there was no telling how long he would be there it had been decided that Train should stay with Shika.

"So, what do you guys do for fun here?" Train asked as he sat down on Shikamaru's couch. He immediately noticed that there was no television or radio.

"Well, we have some games. Do you know what shogi is?" Shikamaru almost regretted suggesting it. He had never met anyone that could beat him and he thought he should at least give his new teammate a chance at beating him.

"Yeah! I know what that is! Let's play," Train was excited to finally find something familiar in this strange world he had ended up in.

Shikamaru shrugged and then set up the board on the coffee table in front of the couch. They both took a seat on the floor near the table and began to play. When Train beat Shikamaru he brushed it off as him being rusty. He hadn't played in a long time and the kid just got lucky. When Train won for the second time Shika decided he needed a drink. He went to his fridge and got a bottle of sake down from on top of it.

"Is that alcohol? Great idea. May I have some?" Train asked.

"Are you even old enough?" Shikamaru asked skeptically.

"Of course, I always get carded no matter where I go," Train grumbled to himself and pulled out his wallet. Grabbing his photo ID he handed it to Shikamaru who looked at it curiously. He had never seen something like this before. It appeared to be similar to the statistics pages they created for all shinobi, but smaller and in the form of a card. It contained Train's full name, Train Heartnet, photo, his height, 5'9", and his weight, 84 lbs! Shikamaru wondered how the young man was even standing. It seemed strange that someone that tall would be so light. Finally Shikamaru's eyes found Train's birthday. April 13th of...what?! He was 23.

"Here you go," Shikamaru said as he poured a glass of sake for Train and handed it over.

"Thank you," Train said as he tucked his ID back into his wallet and took the drink.

They drank in silence and Shikamaru found his thoughts wandering back to the clothing store. He had found himself thinking Train was extremely attractive, but he had stopped himself as he thought Train was too young. Now that he knew exactly how old the young man was...

"So, what do people do for fun in your world?" Shikamaru asked to distract himself.

"Well, we have games too, but most people prefer to just watch TV or listen to music. We also like to go to the bar where you can do all of those things at once while people bring you food and alcohol. Oh, TV is like...pictures that move and it happens in an electric box with a screen." Train felt odd having to explain everything, but this man seemed to be genuinely interested and since they had to be on the same team, they may as well be friends.

"Do you have any interesting games, other than shogi I mean?" Shika wanted to know more about this man, but he couldn't bring himself to ask any personal questions so he stuck to the current train of conversation.

"There's video games. Those are like television that you control. We also play card games. The kids like to play things like hopscotch or truth or dare," Train watched Shikamaru take another drink and wondered if he would ask for more information about any of the games.

"What's truth or dare?" That game existed in this world as well, but Shikamaru was curious to see if Train would explain it or just offer to demonstrate.

"Would you like to try it?" Shikamaru shrugged in response. "Ok, well, I'll go first so you know what to do. I ask you 'truth or dare' and you have to pick one. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Shikamaru responded.

"Ok, so now I ask you a question and you have to respond truthfully," he paused for a moment to come up with a good question. "Are you currently in a relationship?"

"No, I'm not," Shika answered. "Can I ask why you wanted to know?"

"You can ask any question, personal or not. I asked that one so that I would know if I should expect any angry visits from a disgruntled girlfriend or boyfriend. Now you can ask me." Train smiled and waited expectantly.

"Ok, umm...truth or dare?"

"I'll go easy on you for now. Truth."

"Hmm...are you a virgin?" Shikamaru fought down a blush, taking another drink so that he could blame it on the alcohol if needed.

"Yes. Now me, truth or dare?"

"Dare I guess..." Shika pretended to still seem like this was the first time he had played this game.

"Just so you know, if you don't want to do what I dare you to do you don't have to, but you do have to call yourself a chicken. I dare you to kiss me," Train blushed this time, but he didn't hide behind his alcohol.

Shikamaru thought about calling himself a chicken and then suggesting they go back to their game of shogi, but when he saw that blush...he slowly set his drink down on the counter behind him and waited while Train did the same with his own cup. Once they were facing each other once more, Shikamaru placed his right hand on Train's cheek and leaned in, tilting his head slightly to the left.

Train felt his breath catch in his throat as Shikamaru leaned in. He closed his eyes and then felt Shika's soft lips against his own. A moment later it was over and he opened his eyes. The older man slowly pulled his hand away from Train's face and turned to grab his cup, downing the remaining contents in one quick drink.

"We should...uh...get some sleep...before our first mission tomorrow," Shikamaru suggested. Train only nodded and followed the older man to the bedroom where there were two futons laid out from the previous night. He laid down on his own and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

No smut yet. Just more drooling on Shikamaru's part. As always, let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Naruto or Black Cat!

 **Chapter 2**

Train was the first to wake the next morning. He sat up slowly and stretched his arms above his head, his blanket falling away to reveal his bare torso. As his muscles flexed he let out a soft yawn before dropping his arms and turning to look at the sleeping form of Shikamaru. The older man's hair was down and pooled messily around his head. Train noticed that he was also shirtless and he took a moment to look at Shika's muscular chest and abs.

Black Cat had not lied during their game of truth or dare, he was a virgin, but that did not mean he didn't know what he liked. He was attracted to thin women with medium sized breasts, and he was attracted to strong, muscular men. Body builders were disgusting, but the amount of muscle Shikamaru possessed was exactly what Train liked. It helped that the older man had a very handsome face and had been quite friendly so far. _That kiss sure was nice, too_ , Train thought before he blushed and looked away from the other man.

Quietly, Train got up and went to take a shower. Once he was done he dressed in his new ninja gear and walked back into the bedroom. Shikamaru was awake and smiled at the younger man before entering the bathroom so that he could take a shower as well. Train decided to see if he could make them both breakfast and walked out into the kitchen.

"What smells so good, Train?" Shikamaru asked as he walked into the kitchen, fully dressed, 15 minutes later. Train placed the food onto two separate plates and handed one to Shika.

"Breakfast," he smiled. Train was very happy that he had been right about Kuro Neko being his public name only. They ate quickly and then left to get their mission from the hokage tower.

They found out that they would be doing a simple escort mission. They were not expecting any enemy ninja, but the person was of the upper class and was concerned about bandits. Because this would be Train's first mission, Ino had been asked to join them. Her fiancee, Sai, was away on his own mission so she was available.

"Hey Shika! Long time, no see. Who's your new student?" Ino greeted.

"This is Kuro Neko. He's a new genin. Kuro, this is Ino Yamanaka. She and I were on the same team when we first became genin." Shikamaru smiled at the blonde and Train wondered if they had ever been more than teammates. He knew that Shika was currently single, but he didn't know about this woman. She wasn't wearing a ring that he could see.

"Nice to meet you," Train greeted Ino. He kept his usual passive, almost hard, demeanor that he showed to all strangers. This attitude seemed to put Ino off a bit as she smiled nervously and then turned her focus to the ninja in front of them as he explained their mission.

They met with the client and then left the village with him. Shikamaru instructed Train to stay close to him. He didn't expect much fighting on this mission, but they hadn't had a chance to start his training so he didn't want the younger man to do much fighting yet. He explained to Train what his and Ino's fighting styles were like so that he would be prepared. Shika also promised that once they stopped for the evening and before they started moving in the mornings, they would begin his training.

When they stopped the first night Shika and Train ate quickly and then moved a small distance from the group to start Black Cat's training. The older man wanted to start by testing his chakra control, not expecting much to begin with. He demonstrated the stance and hand sign for focusing chakra and told Train to concentrate on expelling his chakra.

Train took the stance and closed his eyes. As he concentrated he felt energy build up inside of him and he focused on pushing it out of himself. He felt the energy leave him, like a wave, and he opened his eyes to see if Shika had noticed anything. When he looked up both Shikamaru and Ino were staring at him, wide eyed.

"Wow, Kuro! That was amazing," Ino finally spoke. Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"Well, you've got that down. Let's try the tree climbing exercise now," he said as he moved over to a tree and then started climbing it...using only his feet.

"How are you doing that?!" Train was surprised.

"You know how you just pushed all that chakra out of yourself? Well, now you need to focus it into your feet and use it to hold you to the tree. If you use to much the tree will break and you'll fall, but if you don't use enough chakra you'll fall also. Go ahead and give it a try," Shikamaru prompted.

Train nodded, determinedly, and walked over to a tree near where Shikamaru was currently hanging from a branch. He closed his eyes for a moment, used the hand sign, and then placed one foot onto the side of the tree. Pushing on the tree slightly, he felt the bark crack so he backed off a little. He then placed his right foot onto the tree as well and began slowly walking up the side of the tree. When he had reached the first large branch and walked out onto the underside of it he smiled over at Shikamaru.

"Am I doing it right?" Train asked as he continued to hang upside down. Shikamaru laughed in response.

"You're the best student I've ever had," he answered. They both jumped down and Train shot him a confused look. "It normally takes students about a week to fully master that, and that's after they've spent most of their lives learning about chakra and ninja techniques at the academy." Train's eyes widened in surprise at that information.

"Are you gonna show him water walking next, Shika?" Ino questioned.

By the time night fell Train had mastered water walking and had shown that he was nearly as good with shuriken and kuni as he was with his own gun. His aim was deadly, but he would need to practice pulling them out of the pouch more quickly. Ino and two of the client's guards had set up all of the tents and when the boys finished their training they crawled into one of them to get some sleep. Ino had volunteered to take the first watch.

When they woke the boys ate a quick breakfast before moving a slight distance away from the group to do a little morning training. Shikamaru decided the next step would be to work on some jutsu, but they would need to know what chakra affinity Train possessed first. Shika pulled some papers from his pocket.

"We're going to test your chakra affinity this morning. I need to know what you're working with before we can train you further. Take this," Shika said as he handed the younger man one of the slips of paper. "You need to push a little chakra into it and whatever your strongest affinity is will be revealed by the paper." Shikamaru then held up a sheet of paper and as Train watched the paper ignited and then turned to ash. "My strongest affinity is fire. Now you try it."

"Ok," Train responded and focused on his own sheet of paper. Pushing a small amount of chakra into it, they watched as the paper first split in two, and then one half ignited while the other half turned to dirt before crumbling away.

"What the..." Shikamaru couldn't contain his shock.

"That's impossible," Ino stated from behind Shikamaru as she walked closer. "Do it again." She handed Train another piece of paper.

"Did I do something wrong?" Train asked. They both shook their heads and motioned to the new paper he held, prompting him to repeat the exercise. He pushed more chakra into the paper and they all watched as the same thing happened a second time.

"You have more than one affinity. That's not so strange. The part that we were confused about is that all of your affinities are the same strength," Shikamaru explained. "Most shinobi have one dominant affinity and then perhaps one or two other, less prominent, affinities. You saw my paper. I have fire, but I also have an affinity for earth and yin."

"I see," Train furrowed his brow in thought. His mind was racing as he helped pack up the camp so they could continue moving. He wasn't from this world, so he wondered why he seemed to be so good or be so strong at things these people were all raised into. He had only been in this world for a total of four days and he already felt as though he belonged here. Something about everything he had learned so far felt very familiar and that feeling confused Train.

It took them a total of three days to reach their client's village. There had been no attacks and the mission was a success. The man paid them and the three ninja began their trek back to Konoha. During the journey Shikamaru had been testing Train's taijutsu skills in the evenings. He had decided to wait on attempting any ninjutsu until he had a chance to speak with the hokage.

During the training sessions Shikamaru had once again noticed the extreme speed that reminded him of a kekkei genkai, but he still couldn't think of the name of it. He knew that it was something he had read about, but it had been back when he was still at the academy. Train had moved so quickly that he had been a blur and it had been extremely difficult for Shika to predict any of his movements. The younger man was quite strong and he had a lot of taijutsu skill already. He would not need much training in order to master it.

Shikamaru glanced over at Train as the walked. Again he wondered how someone so tall who only weighed 84 pounds could even stand, let alone be this strong. His eyes wandered over Train's arms which were exposed, he had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, taking note of the muscle. He was walking slightly behind Train so he wasn't able to look at his abs, but the tight shirt still outlined the muscles in his back as he walked. Shika caught himself staring at Black Cat's ass and wondering if it would be as firm as the rest of him. Ino interrupted his thoughts, startling him into looking up at her.

"Earth to Shika!" She yelled.

"Huh?" The lazy jounin tried desperately to hide a blush at being caught. Hopefully she hadn't noticed where his eyes had been.

"I was asking if you knew anything about Swift Release? I've been doing a little research on rare kekkei genkai recently," she asked. "The only person known to have used it was Hiruko, though he wasn't born with it, but not much else is known about it."

"Actually, thanks for bringing that up. We need to do a little more testing, but I actually think Kuro has that kekkei genkai," Shikamaru stated. That was exactly what he had been trying to think of the name of. There was little doubt in his mind that Train possessed the Swift Release kekkei genkai.

"Really?! That's amazing. Hey, Kuro? Where exactly did you come from?" Ino asked as she ran up beside the younger man. _What a drag, we forget to come up with a backstory for him,_ Shika thought and prepared to jump in.

"I'm from outside of the elemental nations. I'm not exactly sure were. I woke up on a beach a few months ago and wandered around until I ended up in Konoha. I don't remember anything about my life before that beach," Train shrugged as if this was old news. Shikamaru sighed in relief. That was as good a story as any. He would have to make sure the hokage knew it as well.

"Darn, I was hoping to learn more about your kekkei genkai," Ino pouted. Train glanced back at Shika questioningly and the older man smiled indicating that he would tell him later. Black Cat nodded in acceptance and continued walking.

Without having to wait for civilians the trip back to Konoha was much quicker and they arrived back at the village by the end of their second day. They all turned in their reports and then Ino offered to take them out to dinner to celebrate Train's first successful mission. The boys agreed, but Shikamaru sent the two ahead as he wanted to speak with Naruto. They told him they would get a table and wait for him.

"How did it go Shikamaru?" Naruto asked as the jounin entered his office.

"The mission was successful, no threats. I learned some things about Train that I thought you should know though," he explained as he took a seat on a chair in front of the hokage's desk. Naruto raised an eyebrow and waited for Shika to continue. "I gave him the paper to test his chakra affinity. The paper ripped, burned and crumbled into dirt all at the same time."

"That's odd," Naruto's brows knitted in confusion.

"I also believe he possesses the Swift Release kekkei genkai." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Do you think he's somehow related to the ninja that Hiruko stole that kekkei genkai from?"

"I'm not sure how that would be possible. He's not even from our world," Shikamaru answered, but Naruto raised an interesting question. Was Train truly from a different world, or had he just been living there for a long time?

"Well, for now let's just continue training him. I'd like to see what he is capable of with that many chakra affinities. Keep me updated," Naruto ordered. Shikamaru nodded and left to meet with Ino and Train at the restaurant.

"There you are Shika!" Ino waved him over to their table. "I was just giving a little history lesson to Kuro here. Since he's new I thought he might like to a know a little bit about the previous hokages."

"It's very interesting," stated Train in his usual cold demeanor. Shikamaru had noticed that he had carried that attitude throughout their entire mission as well. The only time he seemed to drop it was when he was alone with Shika.

As they ate Ino continued explaining some of the history of Konoha and it's people. The only time the younger man seemed to show genuine interest was when Ino began telling him about Shikamaru's ninja career.

"He was the first in our group to become a chunin when we were 12 and he's the only one of us so far who has made it to jounin," she smiled over at her friend.

"Yeah, it's a drag. They give you more responsibilities with each promotion," the lazy jounin leaned back in his seat, having finished his food, and sighed. Ino giggled at his response.

"So if you were 12 when you became chunin, how old are you now?" Train asked curiously. Shikamaru glanced at him from the corner of his eye, but Ino answered for him.

"He's 27. He turns 28 in about three months!"

"No parties this year either. They're so troublesome," Shika sighed again.

"Speaking of parties...when's your birthday Kuro?" Ino smiled sweetly at him.

"It already passed this year. Sorry," he responded and Shikamaru thought he didn't sound sorry at all. He didn't blame the younger man.

They paid for their food and then said goodbye to Ino before returning to Shikamaru's house. After the mission they both wanted to shower and then rest for a little while. Train had asked about doing some additional training, but the lazy jounin insisted they take at least one day off and Train had reluctantly agreed. After their showers they went to sleep.

The next day Train had done his laundry and then took a look around the house. He was bored and was trying to find something to do while Shikamaru took a short nap. The house was small, but cozy. There were two bedrooms, though one was used for storage, one bathroom, which had doors to both the main bedroom and the living room, a decent sized kitchen with attached dining area and a full basement. The basement was carpeted and was fairly empty except for the exercise equipment in one corner. It appeared to be nearly a full gym and Train was quite impressed with it.

Going back upstairs, having found nothing else to do, Train began to look over the book shelves in the living room. He wasn't really much into reading, but he was bored. Most of the books seemed to be about history, strategy or chakra and jutsu. The older man had said they were taking a break though, so Train was looking for something he could read that didn't involve learning.

Crouching down to look at the lower shelves, Train noticed a book that was hidden at the back behind some books on the shelf second to the floor. He reached back and pulled it out, curious as to what it might be. The book had a red cover and was written by someone named 'Jiraiya.' Black Cat opened the cover and flipped to a random page. He started reading.

' _"Don't stop," the brunette moaned as his lover thrust into him from behind. Nakimi felt his_

 _cock twitch as his orgasm grew nearer. His lover reached down and began stroking the neglected member in time with his thrusts. He spilled his seed onto the sheets beneath them as his lover emptied himself deep inside the brunette's ass.'_

Train slammed the book shut and quickly returned it to it's original hiding spot. He doubted Shikamaru would be happy if anyone found that book, let alone read it. The younger man did not know if Shika was gay or maybe just bisexual like he himself was, but either way he was sure that no one knew about it. His mind went back to the night they had kissed and he found himself wondering if the older man had enjoyed it or if he had only done it because of the dare.

"Finding anything interesting?" Shikamaru asked as he walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. Train blushed instantly and Shika realized he must have found _that_ book.

"Uh, not really," Train stood and followed Shika into the kitchen. Shikamaru made a cup of coffee and offered one to the younger man who shook his head and retrieved a glass of milk from the fridge.

"No interesting books at all, huh?" the jounin pressed. He observed as Black Cat blushed once more, trying to hide his face behind his glass. "I'm not mad if that's what you're worried about. It's just that no one knows I'm gay. You're the first person to ever find out and I'd prefer if you didn't tell anyone."

"Oh, I get it. Don't worry. I'm bisexual and I don't tell people that either," Train offered. Shikamaru watched his facial expressions cautiously. He appeared to be telling the truth so Shika offered a small smile in return.

"Thanks. So, since Ino gave you some history, would you like a tour of the village today?" the jounin switched the subject. He was pleased to know that Train would potentially be open to a relationship, but they had only just met roughly 10 days ago.

"Sure! That sounds like fun," Train agreed as he finished his glass of milk.

Shikamaru gave Train a full tour of the town. He showed the younger man all of the different training grounds, the restaurants, the hot springs, as well as the hospital. He also pointed out a few of the more important clan compounds. Train got to see the Konoha memorial and then they ended the tour on top of the hokage monument. The younger man was impressed by the view of the village and they ended up staying up there until dark when the stars came out.

"I used to love sitting on the rooftop of my apartment building at night. It's the place where I met a woman who was very special to me. Ever since she died, I haven't gone back to that building, let alone a roof to stargaze. Standing here now, I kinda wish I hadn't stopped doing this," Train spoke as if speaking to himself, but Shikamaru listened intently. "It's beautiful up here."

"Yes, it is," Shika responded, but he wasn't looking at the sky. His focus remained on Train's profile as he attempted to memorize the way the young man's face looked bathed in the moonlight.


	3. Chapter 3

Again, I do not own Naruto or Black Cat or any of the characters! Enjoy!

 **Chapter 3**

Three months later Train was no closer to finding a way back to his own world. The more time he spent in this world, however, the stronger the feeling that he belonged here became. He still carried his gun on his right hip, but he had taken to using his ninja tools, that he carried on his left, more often. Hades became more of a back up to be used on extremely strong opponents.

His ninjutsu training had been going extremely well and Shikamaru was surprised when Train began slightly altering the hand signs and then preforming them one handed. For certain things, such as focusing his chakra, he had abandoned the hand signs all together. During spars or fights Black Cat still preferred focusing on taijutsu and weapons, however. Not that this lessened his chances of winning, though. His taijutsu was nearly on par with Rock Lee's.

As he tried to help Train, Shikamaru had asked about the younger man's past. Train had explained that his parents had died not long after he had been born. He had temporarily been raised by a cruel man before that man died and he had been picked up by Chronos. From what Shikamaru understood, Chronos had tortured the boy and basically beat him into the assassin he had become, but Train made it sound as though that type of training was normal and not traumatic at all.

Shikamaru thought that perhaps he had been slightly brainwashed as well, but this information did help Shika to understand why Train possessed black chakra. During this time the lazy jounin had also found himself staring at the younger man more often. The more he learned, the more he felt attracted to Train. He contemplated telling Black Cat how he felt, but he always seemed to lose his nerve when they were alone.

Recently, Train had been studying different ninja techniques relating to teleportation. He was trying to find a way to open another portal and return to his own world, but the closest he had come was the body flicker technique, which was essentially the regular version of his kekkei genkai, but slightly slower. This did nothing to help him and he became more frustrated.

"I don't think I'll ever make it back," Train stated as he lounged on Shikamaru's couch one afternoon. Shika had been cooking lunch in the kitchen and turned to face the younger man.

"I'm trying to decide if you sound disappointed or not," he responded. The jounin wouldn't get his hopes up, but it almost sounded as though Train was considering just staying.

"I don't know. I mean, I have a few friends, Sven and Eve, who probably miss me pretty badly, and I still want to kill Creed, but..." he paused, staring up at the ceiling. "I've never said this, but everything in this world feels familiar to me. It's like I belong here." Shikamaru thought about Naruto's comment after they had returned from Train's first mission. _Is he actually from a different world, or was he just living there for a long time,_ Shika thought once again.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you want. I kinda like having a roommate," Shikamaru offered a small smile before returning to his cooking. He refrained from telling Train that he also had feelings for him and would probably be heart-broken if the younger man left.

A knock on the door interrupted both of their thoughts and Shika answered it. A member of the anbu had come to summon them to the hokage tower. It seemed Naruto had something important to share with them. Shika put the food away and then they made their way to Naruto's office.

"Thanks for coming. Please, take a seat," Naruto gestured to the chairs in his office before sending the anbu out of the room and sealing it off. He didn't want to be overheard. "I think I've found something that may help you understand your past, Train." Train and Shika exchanged surprised looks.

"Really?" Train was curious as to what he might mean.

"With your kekkei genkai Shikamaru and I both felt that perhaps you're not truly from a different world after all. You may have grown up there and lived there for a long time, but there's something I want you to see," Naruto explained as he handed Train a very old looking scroll.

Train took the scroll and unrolled it carefully. It talked of a group of people called the Mizushima clan and of how they possessed the Swift Release kekkei genkai. This clan was apparently from an island that was in the Hokubu Ocean just to the north of the Land of Demons. When he finished reading he passed the scroll to Shikamaru who quickly read it over.

"I've never heard of an island being out there. Of course I've never heard of this clan either," the jounin stated before handing the scroll back to Naruto.

"They may be extinct, but if you want, Train, I will allow you and Shikamaru to go check it out. It's quite a long journey though."

"For a while now I've had this feeling that I belong here. If there's a chance that I somehow came from that island, but ended up in Japan, then maybe I can find out how I was sent there. I would like to go," Train answered. Shikamaru's heart clenched slightly at the statement. Perhaps Train would leave after all.

"Well then, go get packed. You'll be gone for a month at least. Shika, are you ok with accompanying him or should I find someone else?" Naruto smiled at his friend and right hand man. The hokage could tell that Shika harbored feelings for this young man. He only hoped the jounin would tell him before it was too late.

"Man, what a drag. I'll go, but that is going to be a very long and troublesome trip," he complained.

They left early the next morning. Shikamaru decided it would be fastest to go to the Land of Waves and then take a boat to the Water Country, avoiding the Hidden Mist Village of course, and then take a second boat to the Land of Honey. From there they would be able to walk a fairly straight path north east to the Land of Demons.

Moving quickly, they made it to the Land of Waves in about two days. They stop to rest for the night in a small hotel, sharing a room. They both take quick showers and then take a seat on the beds to discuss the next portion of their journey. Shikamaru explains that the Hidden Mist Village is a dangerous place and they will need to move quickly through the Water Country. He doesn't plan on them stopping again until they reach the Land of Honey.

"Thank you, for coming with me Shikamaru," Train says after a moment of silence.

"Like I said, it's a troublesome journey, but I'm happy to help you," Shika smiled lovingly at Train. Train caught it and wondered briefly if he should tell the older man that he no longer wanted to leave this world. He was worried that Shika would be angry for making him go to all this trouble though, so he held his tongue.

"Can I...give you a hug?" Train asked shyly.

Shikamaru shrugged, but inside his heart was racing. They both stood and before Shika could do anything Train had stepped up and wrapped his arms around the older man's shoulders, burying his face in Shika's neck. The jounin swallowed before wrapping his arms around Train's waist to return the hug.

Train knew this would feel good, to be held like this by the older man. Before he could stop himself he nuzzled his nose in the crook of Shikamaru's neck and breathed in his scent. He felt the jounin tense slightly, before he was pulled more firmly against the other man by strong arms that were hugging his waist. A small shiver ran down his spine as he felt Shika nuzzle and sniff his hair. When they released each other Train clasped his hands together nervously and bit his lower lip. Shikamaru was very tempted to reach out and pull the younger man into a kiss, but it was getting late.

"Well, we should get some rest. We still have a long way to go," the older man forced himself to turn away and crawl into bed.

"Yeah, you're right," Train agreed and crawled into his own bed. Shika thought he noticed a small amount of disappointment in his voice, but brushed it off. He would not allow himself to become to attached on this journey. After all, they were currently heading to the one place were Train may be able to find a way to get back to the place he called Japan. If they found it Shika was sure the younger man would use it and be gone forever.

They woke early the next morning and managed to catch a ride with some fisherman who were heading to the north shore of the Water Country. The men had been worried about traveling on the sea so they were eager to have two strong ninja along for the ride. They even offered to pay the duo, but Shikamaru declined, stating that all they wanted was a couple of meals while they were traveling together.

It took about a day and half for the boat to reach its final destination. There had been no attacks, but once they were ashore the boys noticed the heavy mist in the area. They wished the fishermen safe travels before heading inland on foot. They did not speak while they traveled as Shikamaru was concerned about possibly attracting unwanted attention.

When they stopped for the night Shika decided they should not even start a fire. It was kind of cold, however, and seeing Train shiver, even wrapped in his blanket, made Shikamaru sigh. It seemed that life would always find a way to drive him crazy. He had to admit that he was cold also.

"Come here," Shikamaru motioned for Train to crawl under the blanket with him. The younger man eagerly did so, placing his own blanket over Shikamaru's on top of them. Shika laid with his back to Train, not wanting to let himself be overly tempted. The added heat quickly had him feeling sleepy and he closed his eyes.

Suddenly he felt Train shift toward him. The younger man spooned him and wrapped an arm around his waist. The jounin froze. He didn't want to encourage Train, but at the same time this felt so good. His worries faded away as a moment later he heard Black Cat snoring softly behind him.

When morning came, Shikamaru woke first. To his surprise he was still being spooned and Train's arm was still wrapped tightly around his waist. The younger man was still snoring softly and Shika tried to shift gently out of his grasp. It seemed that Train did not want to let go, however. As he moved, the arm seemed to grip tighter.

 _What a drag,_ Shikamaru thought as he tried to figure out how to move without waking Train. Something started poking the back of his thigh and he froze. _Crap!_ It seemed that all of his shifting woke at least a part of Train. The hardness he felt against his leg was quite large and Shika had to resist a sudden urge to grind himself back against it. He laid still until he felt Train's arm relax slightly. He then reached down and pulled on the arm removing it from his waist before jumping up and out of the younger man's reach.

Ignoring the growing hardness in his own pants, Shikamaru prepared to get moving again. When he was certain he had waited long enough for any hardness to recede, he gently shook Train to wake him. Black Cat moaned in protest and Shika had to hide a slight blush at the provocative sound. Finally, Train sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Time to get moving," the jounin stated before helping to pack up the blankets. They quickly ate some dried meats and then began walking toward the eastern shoreline. From there they hoped to catch another boat to the Land of Honey. Shikamaru was beginning to get a bad feeling and he thought that the sooner they were away from this country, the better.

They reached a part of the forest nearing the eastern shore, when Shikamaru suddenly froze. Train stopped as well and slowly turned his head to glance at Shika. They nodded and then suddenly jumped away from each other as a ninja exploded out of the ground where they had been standing. The jounin quickly noticed the ninja's headband. It carried the marks of a Hidden Mist Village ninja, but there was a scratch through it.

"What's a missing nin doing so close to his home?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Perhaps it was recent," the man snarled as he launched another attack at Shikamaru.

Train was suddenly in front of it, blocking the attack. He threw some shuriken and then allowed the ninja to see him flash a quick hand sign before he smirked and disappeared. The missing nin's eyes widened in fear and he quickly looked around, trying to spot the young man. The brunette Mist ninja didn't know that the young man was using Swift Release. Suddenly Train appeared behind him and released the jutsu he had done the hand sign for, aiming a powerful fireball at the man.

"What?! Impossible," the man yelled before the fireball hit him and he cried out in pain. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

"That wasn't so bad," Train mused. Suddenly, a kuni sliced through his left arm and his eyes widened in shock. They both spun around to see a few older ninjas wearing head bands from the Hidden Sound.

"What a drag," Shikamaru complained and prepared to fight the new threat.

There were two men and one woman in the group. The man who threw the kuni moved to fight Train while the other two focused on Shikamaru. Train turned and ran back into the thicker mist, but Shika noticed he was not running as fast as he could. He was leading that man away. The jounin turned to lead his opponents toward the beach and out of the mist. He would need it to be a little bit lighter if he was going to get any shadows.

"Why are you running little man?" the sound ninja taunted Train. The younger man finally stopped and turned to smirk at the older man before using his Swift Release and disappearing. "You can't run forever!"

The sound ninja raised his arm, suddenly, shooting a wire out and lodging one end into a tree. He did it so quickly that Train nearly ran into the wire. He quickly changed directions and ducked the next wire to slid into a kick, aimed at the man's legs. The man jumped up at the last second and came crashing down on top of Train, knocking the wind out of him.

"Told you that you couldn't run forever," the man laughed and punched Train hard, knocking him out, briefly thanking his gods that he had gotten lucky enough to dodge the younger man's attack.

Once Shikamaru had gotten them to the beach, he had no trouble using his shadow strangle technique to kill both of his opponents. The girl hadn't been very strong any way. He turned back to see if Train had caught up yet, but the younger man was no where to be seen. Shikamaru jumped into the trees and began to cautiously search the area.

When Shika's eyes finally came upon familiar brown hair his heart stuttered in a moment of panic. The younger man was unconscious and his opponent was beating his still form into the dirt. He jumped and dropped down on top of the sound ninja, unable to think of a better attack plan as his shadows wouldn't work in this mist. He had caught the man off guard and the kick had smashed his head into the ground hard enough to shatter his nose.

"Ahh!" The man screeched in surprise and pain as he rolled away. He stood, blood gushing down his face and took a defensive stance. Shikamaru quickly threw three kuni at the man who dodged them, but he appeared to be struggling and the jounin supposed he must be feeling dizzy from that kick.

Briefly scanning their surroundings, Shikamaru devised about seven different ways to win this battle. He started attacking the man quickly, using shuriken, keeping all of the man's focus on him. When he was ready he began moving around the man to the right. He then jumped forward, startling the man into taking a few steps backward. The man did not realize he was stepping into range of an explosive tag Shika had attached to the tree behind him.

The jounin dodged the sound ninja's kuni and then made a hand sign. As the explosive tag went off he ran to Train's still form and shielded him from the blast. The sound ninja collapsed to the ground, dead. Shika picked up Train and carried him to a secluded spot on the beach, where he would be able to use his shadows if the need should arise again.

"Ugh, my head," Train stirred awake as Shikamaru sat him down on the sand.

"Take it easy," Shika took out a cloth and began cleaning some of the cuts on the younger man's face. "You really scared me back there. That guy was beating the crap out of you."

"He wasn't doing that when I was conscious. Coward knocked me out before he started that shit apparently," Train groaned in pain as Shikamaru's cloth touched his cut up temple.

"Can you walk? I don't want to spend any more time here," the jounin said as he stood and offered a hand to Train. Train took it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

"I agree. Let's get moving."

The two managed to find another boat fairly quickly. It took less than a day to reach the shore of the Land of Honey and they kept moving, wanting to get as far away from the Water Country as possible. Shikamaru found himself looking over at Train more often than before after the battle. He was disappointed in himself for allowing his genin to be injured. Logically he knew it wasn't his fault, but he hated seeing Train's beautiful face so cut up and bruised.

Even moving as quickly as they were, it took nearly three weeks to finally reach the northern shore of the Land of Demons. Luckily they hadn't come across any more enemy ninja, just a few bandits who were easily dealt with. They managed to borrow a boat and headed out to search for the mysterious island. Train listened to his gut and managed to direct them to the island after only a couple of hours in the boat.

"Wow, I never knew this existed," Shikamaru marveled at the strange island as they pulled up to the shore and jumped out of the boat.

"I know this place," Train said in awe. He walked purposefully toward the west side of the island and Shikamaru followed, silently. They reached an oddly shaped boulder on the west shore and Train then turned north east. They came to a small opening amongst the rocks and ducked through it.

They stepped into an opening, surrounded by high cliffs on all sides. In the middle of the opening was a large cluster of buildings. This appeared to be similar to a clan compound and Shikamaru estimated that perhaps forty people could have lived here comfortably. The buildings appeared to be abandoned and were fairly run down, as though they hadn't been used in decades.

Train's eyes were as wide as saucers as he took in the sight of the buildings. Shika could clearly see recognition on his face and as he watched Black Cat walked forward and led them into one of the buildings. He turned left, down a small corridor and then opened one of the many doors. Inside they found a child's bedroom.

Shikamaru furrowed his brows in confusion. Train, however, walked purposefully to the far side of the room and picked up a framed, but very dusty, photograph. Wiping the dust from the glass, his mouth pressed into a hard line.

"There are my parents, and that's me," he pointed out to Shika.

"How do you know?" came the jounin's skeptical response. Train reached into a small pocket that was hidden on the side of his holster and pulled out a tightly folded piece of paper. Unfolding it, he handed it to Shika for inspection. It was an exact copy of the picture in the frame.

"I was given that picture by the man who took me in after my parents died. Come on," Train led Shikamaru out of that room and down another hallway, heading deeper into the compound.

They came upon a large room that had a long table in the middle. It appeared to be some sort of meeting room. There were scattered papers laying around the room, but Train took no interest in them. Instead he kept walking, coming to a smaller room that was attached to the meeting room by a short hallway. Inside there were numerous filing cabinets and a large oak desk dominated the area. Shikamaru found himself wondering what it would be like to bend Train over that desk and nearly slapped himself for having such an inappropriate thought.

"There should be records in this room. Help me look for any kind of family records," Train said as he started rifling though some of the cabinets. Shikamaru walked over and pulled open a drawer to search. Nearly half an hour later they finally found what they were looking for in the bottom drawer of the oak desk. They both sat down and began reading it.

"Holy shit," Train cursed as he sat back in the chair.

"So your birth name was Kuro Mizushima and you were born here on this island," Shikamaru summarized what they had just learned.

They had also found out that the one who rescued him from the attacks that killed off his clan was Zagine Axelox, the man who had raised him in Japan. From these records it was said that he had come from a different world and offered to take Train to safety, hiding him from their enemies by taking him back to Zagine's home world.

"So that's it," Train sighed. "The only person who knew how to get back to my...well, to that world was Zagine, but he's dead now." Black Cat no longer thought of Japan as his world.

"I'm sorry," Shikamaru offered.

"I'm not," Train replied, shocking the jounin. "I found out the truth and now I can stop looking for a way back. I was born here, I belong in this world and nothing will change that. Should we take any of this stuff with us and back to the hokage?"

"Only if you want to Kuro. These are your family's records," Shikamaru smiled at him.

"Well, then I think I'd like to burn it all," Train responded as he walked out of the room. He had tucked his family picture back into the hidden pocket on his holster. He felt no need to keep anything else that was here and he didn't want any of this information to end up in the wrong hands. The two lit the compound on fire and then left the island behind.

They both decided to go back to the Hidden Leaf by crossing the Kasumi Straight into the Land of Lightening. Neither of them wanted to go anywhere near the Water Country again for a long time. This route was slightly longer, but they were not in any hurry. Shikamaru decided they should stop at the Hidden Hot Springs Village on their way. He thought they could stay for a couple of days and rest. Train agreed excitedly.

They booked a room for three nights and started their stay by getting a large amount of food delivered to their room. As they ate Shikamaru contemplated what to do next. Now that Train was staying could he bring himself to make a move?


	4. Chapter 4

The moment you've been waiting for...SMUT! Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: Yes it's still true, I do not own Naruto or Black Cat!

 **Chapter 4**

The first day of their three day stay at the hot springs had been rather uneventful. They had eaten a large meal and then gone to sleep shortly after. Both ninja were exhausted after the long trip and hadn't felt like doing much anyway. After waking the next morning they ate a quick breakfast and then got changed to go for a soak in the hot spring.

Shikamaru did his best to avoid looking at Train as they stripped out of their robes and grabbed towels before stepping into the water. There was no one else here at this time of day so they were alone in this particular spring. Train sat his towel on a rock on the edge of the pool and then sat down in the water, resting his head on the towel. Shika placed his towel on a nearby rock as well, but chose to lean his elbows on the rocks as he sat.

Train had closed his eyes, peering out at the world only through his lashes. He tried not to stare, but this was the first time Shikamaru had been naked and this close to him. He was curious so he found himself staring at the older man. Black Cat didn't want to push Shika into anything, but he was beginning to wonder if they older man thought of him as anything other than a student or a friend.

His eyes wandered over Shikamaru's muscular chest and abs and he caught himself licking his lips. After about 45 minutes Shika stood, ready to leave the bath, exposing his naked lower body to the air and subsequently, to Train's curious and hungry gaze. The older man still had not noticed that Train's eyes were on him it seemed. Shika stepped out of the bath and covered himself with his towel.

"Hey Kuro," he called out softly. "You probably shouldn't sleep there. I'm going back to the room."

"I'll be there in a second," Train said as he opened his eyes and stood to follow the jounin a moment later.

When he arrived back at the room, Shikamaru was still dressed only in his robe. Train, trying to attract the older man's attention, had tied his robe around his waist in a way that exposed his entire chest and abdomen. He paused once he had closed the door, facing Shikamaru and made a show of yawning and stretching his arms out to his sides. From the corner of his eye he noticed the other man glance up and then freeze as he caught sight of Train's exposed skin.

When Train looked back at Shikamaru the older man blushed slightly and looked away. Black Cat had grown tired of waiting for the older man to make a move and decided to take things into his own hands. He stalked forward, stopping about a foot from where the jounin was sitting in his chair and watching him curiously.

"There's something I want, and I think you want it too," Train stated as he reached down and pulled Shikamaru to his feet. He placed one hand on the belt of Shika's robe and gave it a gentle tug, loosening it slightly.

This seemed to be all the prompting Shikamaru needed as the jounin suddenly threw his arms around Train's neck and pressed his lips firmly to the younger man's. Train forcefully pulled Shikamaru's robe open and pushed it off the older man's shoulders before gripping his waist tightly. Train gently licked at Shikamaru's lower lip and felt the man instantly oblige him by opening his mouth.

The jounin sighed as Train's tongue invaded his mouth, hot and demanding. His hands moved from the back of the younger man's neck, down his muscular chest and abs and down further still to the belt on Train's robe. He gave it a sharp tug and let the garment fall to the ground at their feet.

"Are you sure about this?" Shikamaru panted as Train pulled back to lead them to the one bed in the room. Train smiled a devious, cat-like smile before grabbing Shikamaru's waist once more and tossing him gently onto the bed. Hovering over the older man he ground his hips against Shika's and the jounin hissed as their already hardened members rubbed against each other.

"Does that answer your question?" Train did not give Shikamaru time to respond as he once more claimed the older man's mouth. Shika did not protest. He only grabbed Train's ass and bucked his hips up, seeking that delicious friction once more.

Not wanting to waste any time, Train moved his mouth down to Shikamaru's neck, leaving a few love bites, before continuing down to tease the older man's nipples. He offered his fingers to Shika who eagerly took them into his mouth and sucked on them, receiving a growl of approval from Train. Once he deemed his fingers wet enough, he pulled them from Shika's mouth and moved his hand down to the older man's ass. With his left hand he gently stroked the other man's cock as he teased the ring of muscle around his asshole with the moistened fingers of his right.

Slowly, he dipped one finger inside and Shikamaru hissed at the intrusion. Train worked on him slowly, loosening him, as he continued to stroke his impressive length and tease his nipples with a skilled tongue. When he was relaxed enough, Train added a second finger and began the process over again. After the process was completed with a third finger, Train sat up between Shikamaru's legs and spit onto his palm, using it to wet his aching cock.

Positioning himself at Shikamaru's entrance he looked up to the older man for permission. Shikamaru nodded and Train slowly eased himself inside the tight, virgin hole. The feeling was amazing and he gripped Shika's hips to prevent himself from slamming into the man as he waited for the jounin to adjust to him.

The pain was intense, but the pleasure was beginning to override that pain. Shikamaru wanted more. He looked up into Train's eyes and then reached down to stroke himself slowly, reveling in the hungry gaze the younger man gave him in response. Train slowly pulled out, only to push himself back inside quickly. This time he pushed himself in to the hilt and Shikamaru moaned.

"Ah, Train! Please," Shika pleaded.

Train understood and began to move quicker, burying himself inside the tight, wet heat over and over. He watched the older man throw his head back in ecstasy, gripping the sheets beneath him tightly. Train's grip on his hips tightened and he pulled Shikamaru down onto him as he thrust more forcefully, loving the sounds the older man was making. He could feel his orgasm building and he began pumping Shikamaru's cock in time with his rapid thrusts.

"Ah," Shikamaru cried out as he came onto their stomachs. Train placed his hand back on Shika's hips and thrust forcefully a couple more times before spilling his seed deep inside of the jounin. He carefully removed himself before collapsing on the bed beside the older man, both of them panting and struggling to catch their breaths.

Shikamaru couldn't speak for a while even after catching his breath. He had thoroughly enjoyed the experience, but he had not expected Train to make the first move. It had taken him by surprise and he was now being forced to deal with his own feelings. He knew he loved the younger man, but he had not yet had to admit it. Now he had to wonder if Train felt the same way, or if this would be a one time thing. Shika really hoped that this would not be the only time.

"Shall we take a bath?" Train asked as he stood and pulled on his robe.

"Uh, sure," Shikamaru hesitantly responded.

He stood to pull on his own robe, wincing slightly at the pain in his rear. Train led them downstairs to the hotel's shared hot spring bath. This was not a popular time of the year for tourists so they were the only ones there. The younger man did not hesitate to strip out of his robe, grab a towel and step into the bath naked. Shikamaru swallowed at the sight and followed, his mind wandering to possible activities for the rest of the night.

"Hey, Shikamaru?" Train roused him from his thoughts.

"Yeah Train?" the jounin responded, curiously.

"How do you feel about me..." Black Cat looked down into the water, as if he was afraid to hear the response. Shikamaru scrutinized his face carefully, but he could not see any hint of anger or disgust.

"What a drag...this will be hard to say," Shika sighed and noticed Train's muscles tense. "I really like you Train...in fact, I was very happy when you said you would stay here, in this world. I didn't want to lose you." He refrained from admitting he was fairly certain he was in love. It was too soon for that kind of talk.

"I like you too...a lot. Since I am staying...is it okay if I continue to live with you?" Train started to slightly change the subject as he was afraid that if he told the jounin how he really felt, the older man might reject him.

"Of course! Like I said, I kind of like having a roommate. You can stay as long as you want." _Even forever,_ Shika added silently.

"Thank you," Train smiled.

They soaked in silence for another fifteen minutes before they decided to go back to the room. During that silence Train was planning what would happen once they were alone in the privacy of their room. All of his thoughts caused him to get the beginnings of a hard on and Shika caught sight of it as Train stood and dried himself before dressing in his robe once more.

The walk back to the room was silent and quick. Both men seemed to be in a hurry to get back and once they were inside Train locked the door behind them. Black Cat did not want to hurt Shikamaru too much by fucking him again, but that did not mean he wanted to be done touching the man just yet. Shika seemed to have the same thought as he immediately stripped out of his robe and moved to stand in front of Train, who was still by the door.

Shikamaru reached out to untie the sash of Train's robe, glancing up shyly, to gauge the younger man's reaction. He needed to know if Train wanted this as much as he did. Black Cat allowed his robe to be untied before he moved to grab Shika's waist and pull him in for a passionate kiss. His earlier kissing had been rushed as he had been in a hurry to make love to the jounin for the first time, but he wanted to take his time now.

As their lips moved together Shikamaru parted his slightly and Train took the invitation, caressing the older man's tongue with his own. He could feel his heart rate increasing and his earlier erection was now fully at attention. Train began running his hands over Shika's sides, moving down to give his ass a gentle squeeze before trailing small circles up his sides to brush his thumbs over the jounin's nipples. Shikamaru ground his hips against Train in response, pressing their erections together. Train growled into Shika's mouth before pulling back.

"I don't want to hurt you too much, since this was your first time, so I won't fuck you again tonight," he explained. Train wanted the older man to understand that before this went any further.

"Then let me do the fucking," Shika growled seductively into Train's ear.

The younger man moaned and thrust his hips forward in response. Shikamaru led him over to the table in the room and pushed him down until he was lying on his back on the cold surface. He gasped in surprise as a finger suddenly entered him and began working in and out of his hole. Then Shika's mouth was on him kissing him before moving to lick, suck, and gently nibble his neck. Train moaned again and fisted his fingers into the older man's hair, tugging gently.

Shikamaru bit down a little harder on Train's neck, leaving a few love marks, before moving down to capture a pink nipple between his teeth. He added a second finger as he continued to prepare Train and the younger man thrust his hips forward once more. Shika smiled as he continued to suck and flick the nipple, feeling it harden beneath his touch. Moving his mouth to the other nipple, he added a third finger to Train's hole and groaned. He was almost painfully hard and he knew he wanted to enter the young man soon.

As it was something he's never done before, Shikamaru decided to try something quickly before he entered Train. Removing his mouth from the now hardened nipples he began to move lower, leaving a few more love marks on the way. He reached Train's hips and sucked on the skin there, leaving a larger love mark, before moving to take the younger man's cock into his mouth. He moved up and down the shaft a few times and the moan Train let out was almost sinful.

Shika could wait no longer and removed his fingers and mouth before instructing the younger man to move onto his stomach and lean over the table. Train did as he was told and once he was in position Shikamaru spit into his palm and slicked it over his throbbing erection. He then grabbed Black Cat's hips and began to slowly push into him. The pace was too slow for Train, however, so he braced his arms on the table and forcefully pushed back, sheathing Shikamaru inside his ass to the hilt.

"Shit," Shikamaru groaned and then rotated his hips as he ground against the younger man's ass. He pulled out slowly and then thrust himself back in forcefully.

"Ah, yes!" Train cried out as he gripped the edges of the table tightly. Shika repeated the action once more before picking up the pace and pounding into Train relentlessly. The tight hole felt so good as it gripped his cock that Shikamaru did not know how long he could keep this up, but he knew that he would never be able to get enough of fucking this man or being fucked by him.

Shikamaru bent his knees slightly and thrust again, hitting Train's prostate. The younger man nearly screamed in pleasure and rocked his hips back, silently asking for more. Shika kept the angle as he pounded into Train again and again. Reaching around, he gripped the younger man's cock and stroked it, loving the feel of the hard, thick length. He felt Train release as the young man cried out his name and he removed his hands from Black Cat's cock to grip his hips. He stood up straight and pounded into Train a few more times before thrusting in as deep as he could and spilling his seed.

After pulling out, Shikamaru helped Train over to one of the beds and crawled in beside him. He pulled a blanket over them and cuddled himself against the younger man's chest, feeling Train's arm wrap around his shoulders before they both fell asleep.

 _I wonder if he considers us to be more than friends now,_ Shikamaru wondered to himself as they left the Hidden Hot Springs Village once their three day stay was over. They had only had sex twice and Shika found himself feeling slightly disappointed. He did not understand what Train might be thinking and he didn't want to rush the young man or make him feel like he owed the jounin anything so he kept quiet.

Black Cat walked quietly behind Shikamaru, following his lead to get back to their own village. He was lost in thought as well. The two times they were together had been amazing, but Train was reluctant to do more until he knew how the older man truly felt. As good as it had been, he did not want to be a booty call or a friend with benefits. He wanted much more. There would be no more sexual encounters until Shika admitted his feelings...if he had any for the younger man.

Once they arrived back at the Hidden Leaf Village they went to the Hokage to report on their mission. Naruto was surprised, but delighted to learn that Train really was from this world after all and that he intended to stay. He decided that Train should go by his birth name now that he knew it.

"Kuro Mizushima, welcome!" He exclaimed. Naruto then pulled the younger man into a brief hug. He caught Shikamaru's jealous glare and winked at his friend over Train's shoulder before releasing the younger man. "Now that you are a permanent resident we can try to find you a more permanent residence if you would like."

"No! That's fine," Train responded shyly. "Shikamaru here said that he likes having a roommate. I think I'll stay with him for now, or at least until he kicks me out." A slight blush crept across his face as he spoke. Naruto noticed his friend's loving smile at the words and decided to help the jounin out.

"Well, I have to get back to work, but I'd like for you two to go get something to eat, on me of course!" Naruto then proceeded to hand them two coupons for a free meal at a local restaurant. They accepted and then left Naruto to his work.

As they walked back to Shikamaru's house to drop off their gear and change Shika glanced at the coupon and noticed it was for one of the fanciest restaurants in the village. He swallowed nervously. Flipping his coupon over he noticed a small note, written in Naruto's messy scrawl. ' _Tell him how you feel or you'll regret it.'_

"This place is pretty nice. Better dress up at least a little. What a drag," Shikamaru spoke as they entered his house. He shook his head once more at Naruto's note. The Hokage was right of course, but it made the jounin nervous and it was not a feeling he enjoyed.

"The dressiest thing I have is the clothing I wore in Japan. Should I wear that?" Train asked as he stripped out of his clothes, heading toward the shower.

Shikamaru licked his lips as he watched Train drop his boxers before stepping into the bathroom. The younger man had left the door open, but Shika didn't think he wanted company. He cleared his throat before walking closer to the door so that his answer could be heard.

"That should be alright, but I wouldn't wear the jacket. It looks too much like the coats of some people that are greatly hated here."

After they had both showered and dressed they walked to the restaurant and were lead to their seats immediately. It seemed Naruto had called ahead and informed the host that they would be coming. They ordered their food and a bottle of champagne to celebrate.

Train observed Shikamaru as they waited for their food. The jounin was wearing a fitted pair of black pants, similar to the ones he always wore, but these hugged his hips and ass and Train had enjoyed that view when they were on their way here. His shirt was a long sleeved, button up that was a light gray color and he had left the top two buttons undone. He was extremely handsome and Train wanted to kiss him, but held himself back. It seemed as though Shika might want to say something and the younger man did not want to stop him.

"Hey Kuro?" Train looked up. _Right, we're in public._

"Yeah Shikamaru?"

"We need to talk," he sighed, as if resigning himself to his fate, before continuing. "Remember when you asked what I thought of you?" Train nodded. "Well, I wasn't being entirely honest. I was a little afraid of what you might say...you see, the truth is..." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously and glanced down as his lap.

"Yes?" Train prompted. His heart was thundering in his chest and he tried not to sound overly excited.

"Well..." Shikamaru closed his eyes. "I'm in love with you." The jounin had known for sure that this was true ever since Train had taken his virginity at the hot spring. There was no more uncertainty or doubt left in his mind. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man and now he could only hope that his feelings might be returned. Opening his eyes, he finally glanced up and found a look similar to shock and awe on the younger man's face.

"Shikamaru..." Train sighed in relief. "I've been waiting to hear those words."

Before he could say any more, their food arrived. They decided to eat quickly and then take the bottle of champagne to go. They would finish this discussion at home where they had more privacy. The walk home was quick and silent. Once they were inside, Shikamaru locked the front door and then led them to the kitchen. He got out two glasses and popped open the bottle of champagne.

"So, when you said that you've been waiting to hear me say it...that I'm in love with you..." Shika started. Train finished his glass and set it on the counter, before grabbing Shikamaru's hips and pulling him forward to kiss him gently.

"I've been waiting because I love you too. I didn't want to do that again until I knew you had similar feelings."

"What else do you want to do...now that you know?" Shika's smile was devious. He set his own glass down and proceeded to pick Train up by his thighs. The younger man wrapped them around his waist and wound his arms around Shikamaru's neck. The jounin carried Black Cat into the bedroom and then set him down gently.

"What's this?" Train asked as he walked up to the new bed in the middle of the room. There was a note on the pillows and he picked it up, handing it to Shikamaru.

 _'Thought you might need this tonight.'_ This was also written in Naruto's messy scrawl and Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Dammit Naruto," he laughed. Train raised one eyebrow and cocked his head to one side curiously. Shika was reminded of how cat-like the young man sometimes looked. "A gift from the Hokage. Anyway, where were we?"

"Right here," Train said and suddenly Shikamaru found himself on his back in the center of the bed with Train kneeling between his legs.

"Did you just use swift release on me?" he asked dazedly.

Train's only response was to bite his lip and smile sheepishly as he leaned down to press a loving kiss to Shika's lips. The older man returned the kiss passionately, wrapping his arms around Train's neck pulling him down. Black Cat intended to take this slow and pour all of his love into it.

When Shikamaru finally broke the kiss to breathe, Train began kissing down his neck. He wanted to mark this man and took his time to leave a few very visible marks on the skin above Shika's shirt collar. They then sat up to undress each other slowly, kissing gently or licking visible parts of skin as they went.

Once they were naked, Train pushed Shikamaru back onto the blanket and went back to kissing his neck. He began to move down farther, nipping and licking lightly until his mouth reached the jounin's nipple. As he licked and sucked first one and then the other his hand moved down to take Shika's shaft and pump it slowly.

Shikamaru moaned and closed his eyes in response. Suddenly Train's mouth was gone from his chest and his eyes shot open in surprise as the younger man took the tip of his cock into his mouth. He bucked his hips slightly in response and looked down to see Train smile. Black Cat then opened his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip before drawing him into his mouth once more and pushing down until Shikamaru's cock touched the back of his throat. The jounin resisted the urge to thrust and groaned.

Train sucked Shika's cock slowly, bobbing his head up and down, loving the sounds the older man was making. He reached up and held his fingers out for Shikamaru to suck as he continued his ministrations. The older man eagerly sucked the digits, getting them wet, until Train was satisfied. When he removed his fingers the jounin nearly whined and thrust his hips forward in an effort to beg for more.

Black Cat began working the moistened digits into Shikamaru's tight hole as he moved his head faster, up and down, the impressive shaft. Shika couldn't stand it any longer and began gently thrusting into the younger man's mouth. When Train added a third finger and started ramming into his prostate he knew he was close.

"Ah, Train...I'm gonna.." he panted. Train used his free hand to grab Shikamaru's balls and squeeze gently as he sucked hard on the throbbing cock. Shika climaxed, with a loud cry, into Train's mouth and the younger man swallowed all of it before moving into a kneeling position between the jounin's legs.

When he removed his fingers Shika whined at the loss, but his dazed mind quickly registered the fact that the fingers were being replaced by something much better. He opened his eyes again as Train grabbed his hips and began to ease into him. The younger man pushed in slowly, until he was fulled sheathed inside Shikamaru's ass.

"Train, please move," Shika whined. His cock was beginning to harden again at the pleasure of being filled by this man. Train chuckled lovingly in response and then pulled out, only thrust forcefully back in.

"Is this what you want?" He repeated the motion again and the jounin moaned.

"Yes, yes please," he panted as he arched his back to meet the next thrust. Train moved to place his hands on the bed near Shika's ribs and began to thrust rapidly. The room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin and the moans and grunts of the two men as they made love.

Shikamaru reached up and began running his hands over Train's shoulders, back and sides before finally pulling him down to kiss him deeply. The younger man felt himself getting closer so he reached down and began to pump Shikamaru's hardened shaft once again. When he felt the jounin release onto their stomachs he thrust forcefully one more time, sheathing himself deep inside Shika's ass as he cried out his own release.

Gently easing himself out of the older man, Train grabbed a towel and cleaned them off before collapsing beside Shikamaru and pulling him into a loving embrace. Shika wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist and they quickly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

This is it, the final chapter! Warning: There's some violence in this chapter as well as just a little more smut, because who doesn't love smut?

Again, I do not own Naruto, Black Cat or any of the characters!

 **Chapter 5**

Kuro Mizushima yawned as he awoke from his afternoon nap. The sun had been hitting the couch in a perfect way and he had curled up there to sleep for a little bit after a mission. It had been a blissful five months since Shikamaru had said he loved the younger man. He stretched as he sat up and glanced around the room. Shika had gone to shower and it sounded like he was coming out now. The jounin had gotten extremely dirty on this last mission, falling into a mud pit, so he had taken a lot longer in the shower today.

Black Cat was considering going to join him, but as he stood he noticed a note underneath the front door. He picked it up and noticed his name, Train Heartnet, on the front. Frowning, he opened the paper and read silently.

' _It won't last. You're mine Train. Meet me in the Forest of Death tonight. Come alone.'_ Train shivered as he recognized the handwriting. _How the hell is he here?_ He wondered to himself. If Shika knew about this he would want to help, but Train couldn't risk it. There was no way he would allow the man he loved to come to any harm because of him.

Before Shikamaru could see, he tucked the note into his pocket and then went to the bedroom to watch the man as he left the bathroom. Leaning casually in the doorway, he smiled and licked his lips once Shika's eyes met his. The jounin was holding his towel around his waist, but when he saw that look he slowly allowed it to drop to the floor. Train decided that if there was a chance he could die tonight, he wanted to be with this man one last time. He closed the bedroom door.

Train poured all of his love and attention into their intercourse. He took his time, making the older man come undone slowly, over and over. Shikamaru could hardly speak, he had been so overwhelmed with sensations and emotions. The older man could sense that something was wrong with Train, but he knew Black Cat needed this, so he did not protest or try to stop him. When they were both spent and cuddled together in bed Shika pretended to fall asleep.

It seemed that this was what Train was waiting for as he then snuck out of bed and dressed quickly. Shikamaru observed as the younger man grabbed all of his ninja gear and strapped Hades to his thigh for the first time in over a month. Whatever was wrong must be serious. After one last look at the bed Train disappeared out the window.

When he arrived at the Forest of Death Train used his swift release to quickly and silently survey the area. He quickly located some of Creed's followers, the Apostles of the Star, but could not find the man himself. The followers present were Echidna, Shiki and Maro. Train had to suppress a growl when he saw Echidna. She is the one who tricked him, but he calmed himself by remembering that her portal actually brought him home and to Shikamaru. As he watched a portal opened beside her and Creed finally stepped into view.

"Is he not here yet?" Creed asked them, irritation clear in his voice. Train decided he may as well see what the man wants. He didn't want them deciding to go into the village in search of him.

"What do you want Creed?" Train kept his voice cold as he jumped down from his hiding spot and walked into the clearing where Creed stood.

"Train! I've missed you so," he seemed as though he wanted to hug Train, but Black Cat cut him off.

"My name is Kuro Mizushima. You're invading my home. Now tell me what you want or leave."

"Kuro? Oh, wait, are you some alternate reality version of Train?" Creed looked disgusted, but anger was quickly overtaking his features.

"No, it's him," Echidna quickly confirmed.

"Train...I simply want you to come back and join me, as you should have done a long time ago. If you insist on staying in this dump then I'll just have to kill you."

Train took his fighting stance and observed as Creed instructed his followers to do nothing, even if he lost. They nodded in confirmation and stood together at the edge of the clearing. Creed then took his own fighting stance, and called forth his Imagine Blade in its first form. He immediately struck out with the invisible blade, cutting Train's left side open. Train grunted in pain before quickly throwing two shuriken at the silver haired man.

Creed was surprised by the two cuts that graced his left arm suddenly. He blinked in confusion at the strange weapons that Train was using. He had been expecting to dodge bullets from Hades as he had in the past. This was something that he was not used to, but despite that he did not intend to allow the former number to beat him. Creed would die before he would lose to the Black Cat. Before Train could launch another attack Creed jumped back while simultaneously throwing out another attack with his Imagine Blade. As he watched Train suddenly disappeared and Creed understood that he was using his special ability.

"That won't help you!" He laughed as he looked to the ground to see the blood trail Black Cat was leaving behind. Just as he thought he located the former number he was hit from the right side, something that resembled a really thick knife embedding itself in his upper thigh. His knee hit the ground as he cried out in pain and rage.

"Dammit Train!" In his enraged state he drew out the Imagine Blade's second form, quickly followed by its third form. The cleaver looking blade merged with his right arm and another arm sprouted from the back. He began furiously propelling himself in the direction of the blood trail left behind by Train's wound. Swinging the blade wildly he finally felt it connect with something and he grinned crazily.

"Ahh!" Train cried out as the blade sliced across his chest. The cut wasn't deep, but it was long, stretching from his left collar bone to just above his right hip. He was losing a lot of blood and knew that he wouldn't be able to keep fighting for long. Creed, in his excitement and continued rage, moved his blade into its final form as he prepared to deal the killing blow. Suddenly he froze.

"What the hell!" Creed shrieked when he found he could not move, though he fought it with all of his might.

"Shika...maru," Train panted as his eyes found the jounin's. The older man had used his shadow possession to detain Creed momentarily. Creed wasn't making it easy on him, but Train could tell that Shika intended to protect him, even if it meant his own death.

"Just hurry up and finish it! He's a lot tougher than he looks." Shikamaru smiled at the man he loved, purposefully ignoring the alarming amount of blood pouring from his wounds. Train nodded and smiled in a manner that suggested he was unaware of any current pains. Black Cat finally drew Hades and nodded to the jounin, indicating that he should release Creed. Shika trusted the younger man and released his shadow possession.

Creed surged forward quickly, the white blade flashing before him as he swung once more. The blade was huge and Shikamaru couldn't help but worry about his lover. His heart lurched as he watched that white blade fall toward Train. He quickly closed his eyes, unable to watch as he heard Hades fire and a final cry. Unable to stand the suspense Shika opened his eyes. Those eyes quickly widened at the scene before him.

"Why," Creed groaned as blood fell from the right side of his chest. "We belong...together." Train seemed to have ignored this comment from his position on the ground. A third cut had graced his right check and that eye was beginning to blacken. A large amount of blood was pooling around him.

"When I stepped out of your portal...into this world I was pissed...but you actually brought me to my home..." Train was gasping between words, clearly affected by the blood loss. "I just wanted to...thank you for that...before you die."

"But...I..." Creed never finished his thought. Shikamaru rushed to Train's side as the younger man lost consciousness.

Shikamaru paced the hall of the hospital as he waited for word from Ino. She was working with Sakura and the medical team to try to save Train's life. It had been nearly five hours since he had carried Train's unconscious form into the hospital. It was morning now and the anbu had come back a while ago from collecting Creed's body. The Hokage had been informed and some of the other jounin had been made aware of the situation as well. Choji had just arrived and was walking up to him now.

"Hey, I just heard. How's he doing?" Choji placed a comforting hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. Shika offered his friend a small smile.

"I...I don't know. No one has told me anything yet." Shika's eyes dropped to the floor and he attempted to swallow back his tears. He realized that he and Train had not yet told anyone that they were a couple, but in this moment he didn't give a damn. The man he loved was possibly dying in the operating room and he could feel his heart breaking with every minute that ticked by.

"It's going to be okay Shikamaru," Choji said as he led Shika to a chair by the wall. It was at that moment that the jounin noticed the tears that were streaming down his face. He turned to his friend and cried on his shoulder.

"I love him. I can't lose him," Shika cried and Choji held him silently. Choji and Ino had both noticed the connection between the pair and they were happy for them. Choji could only hope that Shikamaru's first love wasn't going to end in death.

After another two hours had passed, Ino finally came out to speak with Shikamaru. She looked tired and there were dark circles under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept at all last night. Shika's heart skipped when she appeared, fearing what she may have to say. His fears were quickly washed away when Ino smiled cheerfully at him.

"We're done. He's stable and in a recovery room now. Kuro will need lots of rest while he recovers from all of that blood loss, but he should be just fine." She was momentarily speechless when the man quickly stood and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Thank you Ino, thank you so much. Can I see him?" Shikamaru released Ino to wait for her response.

"Of course! This way," Ino turned on her heal and Shikamaru followed. Choji said he would come by later and turned to leave for the time being. When they reached Train's room Shikamaru went to his bedside and pulled up a chair. Taking a seat, he reached down and gently grasped one of the younger man's hands in his own.

"I want you to know that we're happy for you," Ino smiled and then left the room to give them some space.

Train did not wake until late that afternoon. He blinked his eyes open slowly and glanced around the room before noticing Shikamaru sitting to his left. The jounin appeared to be in deep thought and had not yet noticed Train's gaze so the younger man gave the hand that was holding his a gentle squeeze. The action startled Shika slightly and he immediately looked down to see that Black Cat was awake.

"Oh, thank goodness! I'm so glad you're awake." Shikamaru smiled and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his boyfriend's lips. Train smiled in response.

"What happened?"

"Creed is dead. The other three that were with him said something about disbanding before they stepped through a portal. I don't think they'll be back," Shikamaru explained what had happened immediately following Train's unconsciousness. "After they left I brought you here. You lost a lot of blood from all those cuts."

"Well, at least all of that is resolved. If they're disbanding then I just solved a lot of problems back in Japan as well. That's good." Train smiled as he thought of Sven and Eve, but then furrowed his brows. "When can I go home?"

Shikamaru didn't say anything at first. His overly tired mind caused him to think that Train had meant 'home' as in Japan and he was confused and slightly hurt. The younger man must have read that on his face and he quickly explained.

"Home as in our home...you know, with you," Black Cat smiled sweetly at him and Shika released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He leaned down and pressed another gentle kiss to Train's lips.

Ino had made Train stay in the hospital for another day, but allowed Shikamaru to take him home the following day. She made him promise that Train would get lots of rest and drink plenty of fluids. Shika eagerly agreed as he was willing to do anything to help his boyfriend.

The first week of recovery passed very slowly for Train. Being placed on bed rest meant no missions and Shikamaru also refused to do anything that resembled physical activity with him. He was becoming frustrated in more ways than one. They had just decided to give up on shogi as Train had not been able to concentrate enough to play decently. Shika had packed up the game and was returning it to its rightful place on a shelf in the living room.

Black Cat sat in bed, leaning against the headboard contemplating ways of seducing his boyfriend. There were still bandages covering the wounds on his chest and abdomen so getting shirtless was out. He had tried reasoning with Shikamaru yesterday and that hadn't worked either. Suddenly he remembered a certain book that sat on one of the lower shelves of the bookshelf in the living room. It was the book he had found not long after first coming here and as he thought about it his mind began forming a plan.

"What would you like to do next?" Shikamaru asked as he returned to the room.

"I think I'd like to eat soon. Can we have ramen from Ichiraku's?" The younger man needed to get Shika out of the house for a little bit.

"Sure, I'll be right back," the jounin replied as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door. Train stood slowly and made his way to the living room to retrieve the book. He would be ready when the older man returned.

Shikamaru didn't think much of Train's food request. The younger man had always had a healthy appetite and when he was healing he would need all the nutrients he could get. The jounin quickly purchased a few bowls and then made his way back to the house. When he walked inside he went to the kitchen first, placing the bowls on the counter.

When Shika walked back into the bedroom he noticed that Train had a book cradled in his lap. The cover was hidden by the blanket and the younger man had his legs pulled up as well. Shikamaru moved to the other side of the bed and laid down sideways near the foot of it.

"What are you reading?" he asked curiously.

"Just something I found on your shelf. Would you like me to read it out loud?" Shikamaru nodded.

" _Nakimi had never been with another man before, but he was willing to try for this particular man. He allowed the blond to pull his shirt over his head before bringing their lips back together in a heated kiss._ "

As Train read Shikamaru's eyes widened. He wondered when the younger man had found that book and what exactly he was trying to accomplish by reading it now. Shika then observed as Train lowered his legs back onto the bed revealing a tent in the blanket by his groin and the jounin suddenly understood. He nearly groaned in frustration, but stopped himself.

"Train..." he meant to stop the younger man, but Black Cat merely reached down to toss the blanket back, reveling that he was completely naked from the waist down, and continued reading. "Shit," Shika cursed. He had been trying to avoid this situation all week as he did not want to accidentally cause any additional injuries, but now... The jounin moved up the bed and took the book from Train, closing it and setting it on the bedside table.

Train watched as Shikamaru's hungry eyes took in his nakedness and shivered in anticipation. The older man proceeded to gently move Black Cat down until he was flat on his back beneath Shika. When their lips met it was with none of the softness of the past week, but with a passion that Train had been missing. A tongue quickly darted out, seeking entrance that Train granted immediately. His hands were around the older man's neck, keeping him close as their tongues met.

He gasped suddenly into the kiss as he felt Shikamaru's naked member grind down against his own. Not wasting any time, the jounin reached down between them and grasped both of their hard members in his hand. Shika began gently thrusting against him as he stroked them both.

"Ah, please Shikamaru," Train begged, wanting more. Shikamaru smirked into the kiss before thrusting a little quicker and gripping harder. He ran his thumb over their tips as they began leaking precum, using the moisture as slick and moved his hand more quickly. Train cried out once more as he released into Shika's hand and, a few thrusts later, felt the jounin shudder his own release with a soft cry of Train's name. The older man then collapsed onto the bed beside him before grabbing some tissues from the bedside table to clean his hand. Once they recovered Shikamaru spoke.

"Let's eat that ramen before it gets completely cold." Train smiled at him and Shika sighed. "I love you."

After receiving the all clear from Ino at the hospital the next day, Train's bandages were removed and he was given permission to start exercising again. Of course Ino made Shikamaru promise to get Train to ease back into it, but either way Train was overjoyed. The jounin decided to take him out to eat to celebrate and they went back to the restaurant that Naruto had given them coupons for previously. They ordered their food and a bottle of champagne right after sitting down. Shika then stood to go to the restroom, leaving Train alone for a moment.

Black Cat took a moment to glance around at the other couples enjoying their food before turning his gaze out of the window. He thought about his situation and decided that he was extremely content in this village. In Japan he was used to moving around constantly and had always assumed that he wouldn't be happy doing anything else, but living here wasn't so bad. The missions kept him busy and moving, but it was nice to know that he had a home to return to. That home also happened to contain another reason for his happiness here, Shikamaru. He smiled as the man returned to the table and took a seat across from him.

"What are you thinking about?" Shika questioned.

"Oh, I was just thinking that I'm glad I decided to stay here," came the casual response. "I think I'd miss this place if I left."

"Just this place?" Shika raised an eyebrow.

"There's also this really sexy man I've had my eye on for awhile..." Train's tone turned teasing and Shikamaru laughed. At that moment their food arrived and the waiter popped the bottle of champagne before pouring two glasses and handing one to each of them. He then left them to their meal and Shika picked up his glass. Black Cat picked up his glass as well, eyes never leaving the other man's.

"Well, this sexy man would like to make a toast. Train, when you appeared in that alleyway I knew you were different. You amaze me every day. Your strength, cunning and drive can't be beaten and I wouldn't change that for the world. You are the sexiest person I've ever laid eyes on and I love everything about you."

Shikamaru then gently clinked his glass against Train's and observed as the younger man's eyes flicked to the glass for the first time. Shika took a drink from his own glass and watched the curiosity in Train's eyes as he drained his own glass to get to the bottom. He then tilted the empty glass and a ring fell onto his left palm. His eyes widened and he looked back up at Shikamaru. The older man took the ring and moved to one knee beside him.

"Train, will you marry me?" The younger man was speechless and nodded his head furiously in agreement. Shika placed the ring on his left hand and then Train was kissing him. They broke apart only when they heard the clapping and cheers from the other patrons. Black Cat blushed and smiled at them.

They wed two months later and had their honey moon at the Hidden Hot Springs Village. They spent that entire week wrapped up in each other, barely taking time to eat between their bathes and love making. They planned to continue living in the Village Hidden in the Leaves and Train considered applying for the anbu. The two had many plans for their future, but they both knew that no matter what, they would always be together.


End file.
